


Separated

by Negansdaughter



Category: The Walking Dead
Genre: Dakota Fanning - Freeform, Father-Daughter Relationship, Parent Negan (Walking Dead)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 16:16:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15634251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Negansdaughter/pseuds/Negansdaughter
Summary: My name is Arya. My dad is Negan, when the dead started eating the living. We were both at the hospital with my mom. My dad and I got Separated. Will I see him again? Find out and read my story





	1. Separated

* The Dead started eating everyone so my dad and I had to leave the hospital as soon as possible. Once we got outside there was chaos. My dad tried to grab my hand but we got pushed away from eachother. *

Me: Dad!Daddy! * I barely see him in the crowed. I get pushed down and starts crawling away. I make my way into the woods. I stand up and look around. * 

Dad? Where are you?! 

*one of the dead stumbles towards me. I make a run for it. I'm wandering alone in the woods for hours. Crying and wondering where my dad is. Is he dead? I'm all alone now.  I see a gas station so I run inside and grab a bag and starts putting food in it. I look around for my dad*

Dad? Are you in here? 

* a man grabs my arm. * 

Hey little girl. Looking for your daddy? I know where he is! Come with me. 

* he starts pulling me. I scream and punch him in the nuts. Then I start running towards the woods. *

* I keep walking hoping to run into him. It's getting dark so I find I good tree to sleep in.  I barely sleep all night. Worrying about my dad, those dead things and dangerous people. *

* it's the next morning so I get down from the tree and start walking. * 

* I'm walking for about an hour and I see this couple. They come over to me. I'm a little suspicious but they're nice*

Hi what's your name? 

Um.. I'm Arya. 

Don't be afraid of us sweetie. I'm Sarah and this is my husband Mark. Are you alone?

* I nod my head nervously. * I'm looking for my dad. 

Oh no. You know what? Why don't you come with us and we'll help you find him. 

* me being too trusting nods my head.  Yeah thank you* 

You're welcome. 

* she grabs my hand and the three of us start walking*. 

So tell me about yourself hun. 

Well I'm 13 and I'm from Virginia and I went too Chester middle school. My dad was the coach there. 

Oh wow that's cool. 

Yeah. 

* I notice the man looks around. * 

Does he talk much? 

He's a quiet man. Which I like. 

Oh nice. My dad talks a lot. Like a lot I wouldn't be surprised if he was a poet in High School * I laugh* that's where he met my mom. 

Where is she?

She's dead.... well at least I think she is. 

Oh hun I'm so sorry. 

Thanks. 

* we continue walking for an hour. Then we stop. He looks at his wife. *

Here's good. 

* she nods* 

Why are we stopping ?

* they both stand in front of me. I start backing up*

What are you doing? 

* the man pushes me down and they're both towering over me.   The woman puts her foot on me and starts hitting me and the man starts punching me*

STOP! PLEASE!  * I'm crying and screaming *

Shut up bitch! * they grab my bag and run*

* I'm on the ground crying and bleeding. I eventually get up and notice some of the dead walking. I start running and limping. I find a little shack and take shelter. I find a place to lie down. I curl up in a ball wishing my dad was with me. I sit there crying for a couple minutes. This is the best place to stay for now, maybe he'll find me here. *


	2. Shed

* it's been two days now since I've been alone. My bruises are still visible and my ribs still hurt but they're starting to feel better. I'm getting a little hungry so I should probably go scavenging for some food. *

* I grab my hunting knife that I found on the floor and head outside to feel the cold breeze on my skin. I start walking quietly and slowly through the woods. Not too far though, I don't want to get lost or run into any people again.  *

* I see a rabbit so I get on the ground and quietly crawl towards it. After about two minutes I finally get close to it and grab it. I snap the bunny's neck*

Sorry bunny I'm sure you had a nice family. I did too and this is how the world is now. 

* I carry it back to the shed. I go to the back to gut and skin it. Then I start to build a fire. Once that's set I start cooking the bunny* 

* As I'm sitting in front of the fire eating my food I think about my dad. Where is he? Is he ok? Is he dead? What if he's one of those dead people. Walkers, or what if he ran into the couple I ran into? All these thoughts start giving me anxiety. I finish eating and walk back inside. *

* I walk back to the spot where I was earlier and just sit there I slowly start falling asleep. *


End file.
